


Love Songs?

by LookIShip



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cats, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Music, Top Yamazaki Sousuke, guitarist makoto, jelly sousuke, sad sad life, some smut, sousuke you nerd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookIShip/pseuds/LookIShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke is attending a universty<br/>Makoto is a cute guitarist very popular with the ladies and has an angelic voice and face<br/>Sousuke this nerd who  falls for the cute guitarist ( i mean like who wouldn't) But is too weenie to ask him out.<br/>chain of events (つ•̀ᴥ•́)つ*:･ﾟ✧<br/>who makes the first move???</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best at writing ermm yeah please dont kill me ( ✖ _ ✖ )  
> hope you enjoy

It was Sousuke's first week in college he had  transferred into Tokyo Tech it was a private college he applied too and got in. He was heading to his dorm, it was on the third floor room 318.He got lost several times making circles, he wasn't the best with directions in fact he got lost trying to find the building he was in. When he finally found his room  he knocked on the door but no one answered. He  wondered if his roommate was in there.

“Sorry for the intrusion” Sousuke said as he walked in

No one was in there  it seemed that his roommate has already settled. He started to unpack his things before attending his classes. He had gathered his books and headed to his first class, he was studying to become engineer he had to give up his dream of becoming an Olympic swimmer due to his injured shoulder  so business and engineering was his second choice. His first class was English, it had been his least favorite class but he needed to pass it. 

 

The day went by very slowly. It was a sunny day, on his way back to the dorm he grabbed an iced coffee but  he stopped mid way to listen to a person singing? Sousuke wondered who it could be. It was beautiful the voice and the guitar playing. Sousuke doesn't know much about music but he walked over to the beautiful melody. The musician was surrounded by college girls so he couldn't really make out who was singing. 

He stood there listening for who knows how longs it's been and when the melody stop he looked and saw the most mesmerizing eyes he has ever seen. It was a beautiful shade of green it was like a gem. He swore his heart skipped a beat when the singer smiled at him, He had the most caring expression and gentle smile. He felt his cheeks burning and searched through his pocket for a ten dollar bill. He wavered through the crowd of girls and dropped it in the musician's case and ran off. 

Sousuke rushed back to his dorm, he thought he was going to die of embarrassment, he felt his cheek burning and his heart racing at a million miles per second, his roommate wasn't back yet so he had to get ready for his physical therapy session. His shoulder was damaged and rehabilitation could improve its mobility and may give him the chance to swim again if he doesn't overwork himself

During his session he couldn't stop thinking bout those green eyes. They were beautiful He was beautiful. Sousuke wanted to know his name but he knew he didn't have to courage to ask him, He doesn't even know if he’ll ever meet that beautiful stranger again.

After His session he headed back to the dorm wondering if his roommate was back. When he opened the door he was shocked to see those green eyes again. Was he dreaming? He must be seeing things. He was tired and it was messing with his vision.  

“Hello?” the green eyed angel spoke which got Sousuke's attention.

“Sorry. Umm You're my room mate?” Sousuke said trying to hide his face

“ Yeah, I'm Makoto Tachibana  Nice to meet you” he said with a smile

Sousuke didn't know how to reply “Sousuke Yamazaki” he said still hiding his face 

“ nice to meet you Yamazaki- san” makoto beamed 

“Call me Sousuke” he said 

“Then call me Makoto” Makoto said

Sousuke just stood there it was awkward he didn't know what to say or do or accept the fact that the cute guitarist was his roommate. 

He settled down and looked through his luggage to find a towel. He took a glimpse at Makoto, He was gorgeous Sousuke though, How can someone be so Beautiful? He made his way to the shower, he took off his clothes and finished in twenty minutes, he got out of the shower and forgot he had left his clothes outside and went to grab them.

He got his clothes and found a note with an envelope from Makoto?

He looked at the bed right besides him, Makoto was already asleep, he finished putting his clothes on and then started to  read the note it said “ Thank you for the money but, i don't need it, i perform for the joy and i hoped you enjoyed my performance and i was wondering if you would like to grab coffee sometime?”

Sousuke's face started to heat up while reading the note, “Did Makoto just ask him out? Should he say yes? I mean Makoto is Damn fine” He didn't know what to do, he lied down in bed and thought how he would reply to the note.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Metal Bands references and yeah  
> Sousuke you dork  
> Makotos beautiful back muscles nose bleed worthy

          Sousuke’s alarm went off at 6 a.m. he had early classes today and had to be out by 7. Sousuke dragged himself out of bed and started to get dressed. He walked towards the bathroom. There were bags under his eyes which made him look like a fucking zombie. He was up all night thinking about how to reply to Makoto, Of Course he would say yes to that angel, He just didn't know how to not make it awkward. He brushed his teeth, he was just going to say yes, and Worst case scenario Makoto will not want to grab coffee or even worse find him atrocious. He can't let that happen. What if Makoto finds him creepy or weird? Just thinking about that made Sousuke's stomach churn He was going to say yes, even if he makes a fool out of himself, he was definitely not over reacting. 

          He saw Makoto sitting at the desk, Makoto's hair was messy but hot he was wearing black frames which made him look even hotter. Sousuke mentally prepared himself and walked over to Makoto, he leaned in to get a closer look on what he was writing.  Makoto was writing music notes, He hadn't realized how close his face was to Makoto's until he turned

 

“Oh you’re awake Sousuke, Good morning” Makoto greeted him with a smile

Sousuke jumped back 

“Morning Makoto” he stuttered

“Ermm about the note” Sousuke continued “I would love to grab coffee with you sometime” his face bright red.

“Great are you free this Saturday there is a really nice cafe off campus.”  Makoto said with glee

“Yeah I’m free what time do you want to meet and where?”  Sousuke said trying to hide his burning cheeks.

“ Are you free noon and near the gate? We can go grab something to eat too, that's if you want to.”  Makoto said all flustered

“Sure I can eat and can I have your number?” Sousuke said

“Of Course” makoto said as he started to write down the digits. Sousuke peeked at his watch it read 6:55 fuck he thought he was going to be late.

Makoto handed him the piece of parchment.

“Gotta go, i'm going to to later to class, sorry.” Sousuke said as he ran out the door.

That went better than he thought.  He just scored a date with Makoto, it wasn't actually a date but it's still a day with Makoto! The cute sexy guitarist like holy shit. He pinched himself multiple times as he walked to class to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

               He got to class and sat near the back and started to unpack his things.

“This isn't a dream i have a date with Makoto.”  Sousuke mumbled

People around him looked at him strange but they decided to ignore it. Class was about to start and people were rushing to their seats.

Sousuke paid no attention in class what so ever, he was really excited about this Saturday.

 

         When the day was finally over he rushed back to his dorm to start picking out his clothes for his date with Makoto. He walked in, Makoto wasn't back yet so he started to look through his luggage for what he should wear. Honestly  as he looked through his clothes he started to panic, all he had was band shirts like AC/DC Metallica and Slack Sabbath. 

“I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR!” Sousuke panicked

“Makoto probably doesn't even like these bands and will find me unattractive and hate me forever!” he said hyperventilating 

He was doomed he had nothing to wear, he really should go shopping for clothes but he has no sense in style.

The door started to open and Sousuke started to panic. He grabbed all his clothes and started to stuff them in his suitcase. Makoto wouldn't like his taste in music at all.

 

Makoto walked in and saw Sousuke lying in bed reading a magazine.

 

“Welcome back Makoto” Sousuke said trying to sound casual

“Thank you” Makoto replied looking around the room.

Sousuke saw one of his AC/DC shirts still lying on the floor. Fuck he thought.

Sousuke tried to reach for his shirt but Makoto picked it up first. That's when Sousuke’s heart dropped.

Makoto handed the t-shirt to Sousuke and smiled.

“I didn't know you like AC/DC” Makoto said

Sousuke didn't know how to reply he just nodded knowing he'll embarrass himself if he said something wrong. Makoto was probably going to criticize his music taste now and not want to grab coffee anymore.

 

“I’m a huge fan of them, I really like their song Hells Bells” Makoto said

 

Sousuke was shocked, he didn't expect someone like Makoto to be interested in the same music as him, and he didn't seem like that type of person.

 

“Really?” Sousuke said trying to find the right words but nothing came up.

 

“Mhm I have the same shirt too, Let me go get it.” Makoto got out his suitcase and looked

through his clothes and found the same exact shirt and a few others. Sousuke saw Black Sabbath shirts Green day, Bowling for soup and so many others.

 

“I know I don't look like the type who would listen to them but their sounds really speak to me.” Makoto said a little bit embarrassed

 

“Cute.” Sousuke said, He didn't even know he had said that out loud and Makoto’s eyes widened, as Sousuke's face reddened.

 

“Sorry” he said quickly covering his mouth

“It's ok” Makoto said trying to hide his flustered face.

There was an awkward silence

 

Fuck Sousuke thought he officially screwed up, Dam his mouth, but Makoto did look really cute and he couldn't help it. For like ten minutes they said nothing until Sousuke spoke.

 

“So what were you writing this morning?”

“I was rewriting notes for my chorus class” Makoto said still trying to hide his blushing face

“You are a really good singer.” Sousuke teases

“T-thank you” Makoto whispered still hiding his embarrassment

Damit Makoto was so cute. Sousuke really wanted to kiss him at that moment

 

 Sousuke’s phone started to ring

“Sorry I have to pick this up” Sousuke got up and walked to the bathroom.

It was Rin on the phone

 

(Rin's and Sousuke’s conversation)

 

Rin: What’s up Asshole

Sousuke: What do you want?

Rin: Nothing much just wondering how you doing

Sousuke: I'm fine, don’t you have fucking practice right now?

Rin: The coach is Sick so I'm in my dorm and I’m bored as fuck.

Sousuke: Well I’m busy

Rin: With what? Do you have a lady friend?

Sousuke:  N-no that’s not it and it's not a lady

Rin: oh yeah I forgot your as straight as a pretzel

Sousuke: Shut the fuck up man in Bi there is a big difference.

He wanted to stab Rin sometimes.

Rin: Say what you want you bendy straw don't forget to use protection  when doing the Do

Sousuke: You're annoying

Rin: You love me man

Sousuke: Sure keep believing that you dumb ass

Rin: Yeah yeah one of my friend Haruka I told you about him right? He has a friend attending the same university as you I think his name was Makoto?

*Sousuke's eyes widened*

Sousuke: Oh well umm he’s is my roommate.

Rin: So that’s your man crush. Want to send me a pic?

Sousuke: How about I not

Rin: What's wrong with sending me a pic?

Sousuke: I just don't want to.

Rin: Just Text me a pic man.

Sousuke: Fine Later and I got to go

Rin: Fine, ya shit head and bye

Sousuke: Bye

 (End of conv)

“Sorry did you wait long” Sousuke said shutting the bathroom door behind him

“No not really” Makoto smiled

“I need to hit the gym want to come?” Sousuke offered “Bring your swimsuit if you have one I want to hit the pool”

“Sure I’ll come” Makoto said getting up “I’ll go grab my swim suit”

They gathered all their stuff and headed out. As walked Sousuke noticed many girls staring at Makoto. On the way to the gym the eyes had followed them until they walked in.

          They started with the treadmills, Sousuke had to keep an eye on his shoulder and not over work himself. About an hour passed and they were headed to the pool. It was empty, Sousuke and Makoto started to get undressed, Sousuke glanced over at Makoto, and He was evenly toned and had what six-packs!?  Sousuke took out his phone and snapped a quick pic of Makoto for Rin. He quickly sent the picture to Rin and threw his phone in the bag. Sousuke looked up at Makoto He was muscular and had a nice ass and incredible back muscles. Sousuke tried his best not to keep staring but he couldn't help it. Makoto caught Sousuke staring and started to turn red.

“Is there something on my face?” Makoto asked a little worried

“No, you are just incredibly build, I’m just surprised.”

“Oh I was on my High School's swim team.” Makoto said a little bit flustered

“What do you swim?” He was curious

“I swim the backstroke” Makoto's face was completely red. Sousuke really wanted to kiss him now.

          They got into the pool and started to do laps, Sousuke trying his hardest trying not to push himself. His therapist said not to swim for too long or all the lessons would go to waste. Makoto did a few laps. He hadn't swam in forever not after club activities had ended. It felt great to be back in the water again. Sousuke got out of the water because his shoulder started to hurt.  Makoto noticed and got worried so he had gotten out too.

“Are you Ok?” Makoto asked with a worried look

“I'm fine, I just can't swim for too long. I injured my shoulder back in high school so I can't swim like I use too.”

“Let's head back to the dorms then.” Makoto offered

“I guess” Sousuke replied.

               They took a shower, then got dressed and headed out. It was dark outside but hot, Sousuke's stomach growled, Makoto smiled and offered to grab Chinese. Sousuke was embarrassed but agreed. They ordered take out and headed back to their dorms.

               As they ate they talked about the bands they liked and dislikes and what they enjoyed to do. They also gave each other band recommendations. Before they knew it, it was 10:30. Sousuke had early classes in the morning, Thank god it was going to be Friday tomorrow and they have the weekend off and his date with Makoto.

               Makoto was already fast asleep but Sousuke lied awake. He had gotten so much close to Makoto in one day. He couldn't help grinning like an idiot. He fell asleep dreaming about Makoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill try getting the next chapter out earlier maybe I'm slow  
> Still trying to get my life together ignore my weird spacing


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who dat weirdo staring at sousuke???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long Finals and stuff and ill be writing more over the summer i hope you enjoy this chapter its a little bit longer and yeah enjoy my horrible writing skills TT~TT

Sousuke woke up from the buzzing of his phone, He groaned as he glanced at his phone, it was 4.30 and Rin was spamming him. God dammit what does this fucker want. He didn't want to deal with Rins bullshit this early in the morning. Sousuke picked up the phone and typed “shut the fuck up” threw his phone on the floor and went back to sleep. Rin just wouldn't give it up, He had called Sousuke at least ten time before he finally picked up.

 

(Another Rin and Sousuke's Phone conv)

Sousuke: Dude what the actual fuck man is 4:30 I’m trying to sleep

Rin: Sorry man but it's really important

Sousuke: How fucking important is it waking me up 4am in the morning,

Rin: believe me man it’s important

Sousuke: Is it that you went to the dentist and the dentist insulted you on your pointy ass teeth or that your long hair makes you look like a drag queen?

Rin: First of all  your an ass hole  second I do not look like a fucking drag queen and third it's about Makoto

Sousuke: Are you sure you don't look like a drag queen just slap some makeup on and wear a dress you’re done and what about Makoto

Rin: Fucking rude ass bitch.

Sousuke: this is what you get for waking me up this early

Rin: Whatever man but DAMN Makoto is fine no wonder you have a crush on him. He is a nice ass too and extreme back muscles

Sousuke: I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM

Rin: SHUT UP LOVER BOY if you don't want him I might just have him. Wanna give me his number?

Sousuke: back off man  

Rin: oh my god is that jealous Sousuke I hear

Sousuke: Man shut the fuck up

Rin: Never So I heard you have a date with Makoto

Sousuke: Where did you hear this from I never told you shit.

Rin: I have my ways

Sousuke: it was Haruka wasn't it

Rin: Hush Human.

Sousuke: you’re annoying

Rin: whatever, Makoto has been talking about you to Haruka apparently they are childhood friends.

Sousuke: wait hold up Haruka is Makoto's childhood friend? And Makoto talks about me? What does he say?? Tell me everything

Rin: Oh now you're interested I see how it is.

Sousuke: Just tell me man

Rin: Well Makoto seems excited about the date and he hopes for you to like sweets

Sousuke: he thinks it's a date??

Rin: actually a hang out but like you know what I mean

Sousuke: Ughhhh I’m so nervous I don't know what to wear and you know I’m not the biggest fan of sweets

Rin: You're doomed

Sousuke: Shut up I’m going to go ill wing it like I always do

Rin: Good luck then don't say stupid shit

Sousuke: bye I need my beauty sleep

Rin what beauty all I see is ass

Sousuke Bye bitch

 

Sousuke threw his phone on the floor and went back to sleep.

 

            He had felt someone shaking him in his sleep. He opened his eyes to see Makoto telling him to wake up. He sat up really quickly and looked at the time, 6:30 “Fuck I’m going to be late” He didn't know his alarm had went off. He jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to get ready. He had finished freshening up and went to grab his bag. Makoto had already prepared it for him and handed his phone. Sousuke Thanked Makoto and ran out the door. Oh my god I can't believe that just happened, he muttered running to class he had never been so embarrassed in his whole entire life. His heart is beating like at a million miles per hour and when he gets back he wants to thank Makoto properly maybe get him a gift on his way home.

            His first period class his teacher never showed up so most of the students just left.  He. He took this time to go to the nearest clothing store to find something to wear for tomorrow.  He had nothing for second period so he had two hours to find what to wear.  Desperate times call for desperate measures, he had to call Rin

He had face timed Rin and Rin of course picked up.

 

(yay convs with Rin)

 

Rin: Yo what’s up where the hell are you?

Sousuke: In a clothing store, I need your help

Rin: With?

Sousuke: Help me find something to wear tomorrow

Rin : Well you came to the right man ill find you a perfect outfit man just show me what you go ,

Sousuke walked around the store picking clothes that suit his styles while Rin on the other hand was shaking his head in disappointment.

Sosuke: I like this it looks nice doesn't it, picking up a black shirt with a skull on it

Rin: yeah if you're going for the “I’m emo as fuck and have no friends” look then sure

Sousuke: I'm sorry it's not my fault I have no sense of fashion.

Rin: walk around and show me the clothes and I’ll tell you what to take out and try on

Sousuke: Fine

 

Sousuke walked around the store and Rin told him to pick this and that, Sousuke tried on multiple outfits some he likes some he didn't but Rin kept saying NEXT after like the millionth outfit Rin said Yes

Sousuke was wearing a black beanie, black tank top that had an eagle on it which also showed off all his muscle, he was wearing black skinny jeans with a   grey flannel tied around his waist and black and white high tops.

Are you sure this outfit is ok, Rin.

Hell Yeah it is, you fine as fuck you might as well get the Makoto booty.

Man shut the fuck up, He can feel his face turning red.

 

Sousuke got his clothing and paid for the clothing and left. He had looked at the time, He had about half an hour before he should go to his next class. He Ran back to his dorm but ended up getting lost on the way back. He had only ten to get to his next class so he threw his bags on the bed and made a run for it. Sousuke had gotten to his class in time. While he started to unpack he felt as if someone was staring at him but that just might be his imagination. Class had started and his assignment was finish the 3-D model of a building they had started a day before. During the whole period he can still feel the eyes on him. When the class was over he made a run for it.

            He was late to his fourth class because he got lost. He was new to that class because he had his schedule changed so he didn't know any one. It was awkward as he entered and he noticed Makoto!?  Sousuke was going to have a hard time focusing in this class for sure. He made his up to sit next to Makoto who didn't seem to notice him.  Sousuke couldn't help but to stare at Makoto for most of the class. When Makoto finally caught him staring he turned extremely red.

Oh Sousuke I didn't notice you.” Makoto said smiling it was like an angel in Sousuke's eyes

“Are you Ok Sousuke? You’re really red, do you need to go to the nurse?” Makoto sounded a bit concerned as he placed his hand over Sousuke’s forehead

I-I’m alright just a bit tired” Sousuke lied just looking at Makoto makes him feel refreshed. The teacher had assigned a project and he was allowed to work with one other person. He had asked Makoto if he wanted to be his partner.

“Sure Sousuke I’ll go grab the rubric” Makoto said while getting up.

He had noticed many girls were surrounding Makoto at the teacher's desk. He felt jealous, some girls had nice breasts and looked really pretty, He envied the girls in fact that Makoto might not like him back he is not sure if he is even gay or feel the same way. Makoto got back and sat down next to Sousuke. Then a girl came out of nowhere and sat in between them.

“So Tachibana san do you have a partner?” she cooed

She was really beautiful golden hair and nice bust size in both sides, and dressed in all fancy clothing. Girls like her is probably better for Makoto Sousuke thought but he can still feel the anger rising.

“I'm sorry Lily I already have a partner” Makoto replied

“Who” she just wouldn't give it up

“Mr. Yamazaki san sitting right behind you”

She turned around and gave Sousuke the death stare, got up and left. Women are vicious creatures Sousuke thought. For the rest of the class Sousuke and Makoto worked on the project or more of Makoto trying to explain it to Sousuke and Sousuke not paying attention to anything but Makoto's angelic appearance.

            When class was over Makoto and Sousuke were off to their last class, Sousuke had Business and that class was boring as hell so he thought about ditching but it's only been the first week of school so he dragged his lifeless body to class. He nearly fell asleep in Business class they were going through the basics of writing checks and controlling money which he already knew. His teacher had dismissed him early and Sousuke literally jumped out the door. He ran to the nearest pastry shop to get Makoto a gift because Rin told him he likes sweets. Once he finally found one but passed it like a ten times before he realized. He walked in and could see arrangement of pastries they all looked incredibly delicious. He called Rin who was on his way to swimming practice.

Oi ! Rin Ask Haruka what is Makoto's favorite pastry

“HARU WHAT'S MAKOTO'S FAVORITE PASTRY” Rin yelled

Sousuke couldn't make out what Haruka said but Rin replied with “Chocolate”

Sousuke ended up picking what looks nice, two of them were chocolate and one was green tea. He hoped Makoto liked his gift.

            He walked back to his dorm really slowly, he didn't want to mess up the mini cakes he had purchased. When he finally found his way back, Makoto wasn't back yet, He had placed the pastry on Makoto's desk and got ready for his Therapy session, His session seemed to pass by quickly he did all his routines and his therapist said he was getting better but still not to push himself too much. He finished early and headed back. Sousuke looked at his watch it was 6:00 he should probably grab something to eat before getting back. He got takeout at an Italian restaurant and something for Makoto too he hoped Makoto liked chicken. He couldn't help smiling on the way back, he really wants to see Makoto's face, and he really hoped Makoto liked those pastries he had got him. He managed to get back at 6:15 as he unlocked the door. It seems Makoto wasn't back yet so he set Makoto's chicken on the desk and laid in his bed listening to Green day and reading a catalog. He heard the door unlock it must be Makoto, he tried to act casual. 

            Makoto saw a green box on his desk and opened it to find three pastries. He smiled and looked over at Sousuke lying in bed.

“Thank You Sousuke, but what is this for?”

“It’s for you, Thanks for waking me up this morning and helping me in class, I didn’t know what kind of pastries you like so I got what looks nice” Sousuke said trying to act cool but his heart pounding at thousand miles per hour.

“These look absolutely delicious I love chocolate Thank you very much” Makoto said smiling it was so bright Sousukes heart felt like it was melting. As Makoto took a bite into the chocolate cake his face lit up and it seemed like sunshine was come out of him eve where. Sousuke just stared, “dam Makoto is fucking cute” Makoto turned to Sousuke and scooped a piece of cake for him “Here” Makoto said holding the spoon in order for Sousuke to eat it. “Sousuke felt Heat rising to his face, He took the bite, it wasn’t half bad. Sousuke wasn’t a big fan of sweets but just looking at Makoto eat them make him love them. They just sat on their beds talking about their past eating and discussing shows they watched. Turns out they both enjoy anime.  The time passed back really quickly when they were talking but thank god it’s the week end tomorrow and their “Date”. Makoto was the first to fall asleep while Sousuke was too excited to sleep he couldn’t wait for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it and if you people like one peace read my Zoro x Sanji fan fiction its a bit different not really fluff a lot of angst


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY TT~TT

im not going to update this for a while like a long time i only got half of it done but im not feeling well lately and as much as i want to finish this i dont really have the time and so im putting this story on a miniature hiatus   
ps please dont kill me ;=;

**Author's Note:**

> kind of a preview i just need time TT~TT


End file.
